calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Paris, Le Zenith, 21 aug 1998
Cet article relate mon expérience vécue lors du concert de Prince qui s'est tenu à Paris Le Zénith, le 21 août 1998 dans le cadre du Newpower Soul Festival. Contexte La tournée européenne de l'été 1998 vient à la suite de l'album Newpower Soul paru en juin. Cette tournée est en fait un dérivé des shows Love 4 One Another Charities et Jam Of The Year World Tour, qui avaient lieu depuis début 1997 aux Etats-Unis consécutivement à la sortie du triple CD Emancipation fin 1996. Prince n'était pas venu en Europe depuis la tournée The Ultimate Live Experience de mars 1995. Sa dernière venue en France remonte au concert surprise du Bataclan en 1994. Son dernier concert grand public remonte au 1er septembre 1993, soit il y a presque 5 ans ! Ce fut le plus long intervalle sans visite de Prince en Europe depuis 1986. Pour autant, on ne peut pas dire que la foule se soit précipitée pour voir Prince en 1998. La tournée a été annoncée très tardivement et s'est tenue en plein mois d'août, alors que beaucoup de fans étaient en vacances ou éloignées de la capitale. A cette époque, Prince est au plus bas en terme de notoriété : pour la jeunesse d'alors il est has-been et n'a plus de couverture radio. Il n'est pas encore devenu la légende qui lui permettra de remplir les salles en un clin d'oeil. Ses multiples délires discographiques, l'histoire de la bataille contre Warner et le changement de nom, ont eu raison des fans de la première heure. Seul un groupuscule de quelques milliers d'individus continue de le suivre assidûment. Ainsi le concert unique est prévu au Zénith, un vendredi soir. Les ventes de billets ont été relativement lentes et au final, le Zénith était plein à environ 80%. Avant le show Les fans ont squatté les abords du Zénith dès la fin de la matinée, sous un pesant soleil d'été. Les discussions vont bon train, surtout qu'en milieu d'après midi une rumeur commença à circuler sur un aftershow qui devrait se dérouler aux Bains Douches. Si cette hypothèse se confirmait, la petitesse et l'exclusivité de cet endroit ne laissait rien présager de bon. Vers 20h30 les lumières s'éteignent et le concert débute par une prestation de Larry Graham, appuyé par son nouveau groupe GCS 2000 qui est en fait une partie des NPG. Pendant une heure, le vénérable Larry va nous en mettre plein les yeux : du haut de ses 50 ans, il manie la basse avec grande dextérité, chante et bouge comme un déchainé, et va même à un moment descendre dans la fosse au milieu du public pour un délirant solo de basse ! Et ce n’est pas tout, sur le morceau Free, une belle surprise s’offre à nous : Prince, rapidement suivi de Chaka Khan rejoignent Larry sur scène ! Le public entre en transes et leur fait une ovation, d’autant que Chaka Khan n’était pas prévue au programme ! Le set de Larry contenait les morceaux suivants, en grande partie des reprises de Sly Stone : Days Of Wild vs Thank U (Falletinme Be Mice Elf Again) incl. You Can Make It If You Try - Free - Everyday People - Imagettin' (bass solo) - I Want To Take You Higher - The Jam. La pause qui suivit fut relativement longue et il commence aussi à faire très chaud dans la salle. On comprend qu'une seconde première partie va avoir lieu lorsque de nouveaux instruments sont installés. Il s'agit bien entendu de Chaka Khan. On a donc droit à la totale ce soir ! La prestation de Chaka a été reçue comme une heureuse surprise, mais elle n'a pas su tirer profit de ce contexte favorable. Son groupe (spécifique) était roboratif, sa prestation vocale fatigante à force de brailler, et pendant ce temps l'heure tournait et Prince n'était toujours pas là. Son set fut composé de classiques comme I'm Every Woman ou Sweet Thing. Le public ne fut pas très réactif à ce répertoire étranger au Minneapolis Sound, mais applaudit tout de même. Certains sifflent en apercevant Ophélie Winter derrière la table de mixage. Et c'est au moment de I Feel For You que tout change, car du coup Larry Graham et Prince rejoignent Chaka Khan sur scène ! La salle sort de sa stupeur et fait une ovation terrible au trio ! La radio NRJ avait organisé un concours qui a permis à quatre fans de se rendre backstage et de rencontrer Prince. Sous une tente près des coulisse, Prince est arrivé vers 22h30 accompagné de Larry Graham. Il a salué les fans, mais n'a pas dit un mot. Larry Graham était plus loquace. A un moment Prince a fait signe de le suivre et les fans ont pu rencontrer le groupe, puis ils sont restés près de la scène aux côtés d'Ophélie Winter. Le show Une nouvelle et longue pause vient ensuite. Il est déjà plus de 23 heures lorsque le show de Prince commence, ce qui a énervé bon nombre de spectateurs probablement pressés par les horaires du métro. En prévision de l’aftershow, certains pensent que le concert sera bâclé. D'autres se disent qu'ils ne sont pas venus pour voir Larry Graham et Chaka Khan. Lors de la première heure du show, les titres semblent liquidés rapidement et tout va très vite ce qui semble corroborer cette hypothèse. Ce qui accentue la mauvaise humeur latente parmi le public, bien que celui-ci participe généreusement. Le set débute par l'intro de Push It Up suivie d'un Jam Of The Year basique avant de basculer sur Talkin Loud And Sayin' Nothing qui permet de faire monter l'ambiance. Prince y met du sien, il est en forme et semble heureux de retrouver Paris. Pour autant, on sent une certaine froideur dans les premiers titres comme quand on retrouve un vieil ami et qu’au début on ne sait pas trop quoi se dire. Les titres s'enchainent rapidement, et c’est seulement au moment de The Cross que l’on commence à voir que l’ambiance est à la fête. Prince décide de ne jouer que l'intro avant de passer à un When You Were Mine inattendu, et qui ravit le public. C'est surtout avec The Ride que les choses vont commencer à changer. Le public participe formidablement et la version va durer plus de 9 minutes. Suivie par Love Thy Will Be Done, elle nous mènera à un jam qui aboutira au titre Funky des Chambers Brothers, un titre souvent joué en live dans les aftershows de 95 et assez peu connu du public. Vient ensuite le thème de 2001 (Also Sprach Zarathustra) puis l'Artiste nous livre un jam endiablé avant d'empoigner sa basse et de partir sur un Days Of Wild tout aussi imprévu ! Days Of Wild va donner lieu à une version de plus de 17 minutes durant laquelle l'Artiste enflamme le public en ponctuant les refrains de chants comme "freaks on this side". Vers la fin, il demande à sa choriste Marva de faire monter quelques personnes sur scène, et une dizaine de fans y grimpent. L'Artiste, devant des milliers de fans hébétés par sa présence soudain si humaine, va danser avec ses invités, rester près d'eux, leur demander leurs prénoms, etc... Jérôme que j’avais rencontré dans l’après midi est d'ailleurs le premier d'entre eux, c'était son premier concert et je crois qu'il n'en est pas encore revenu ! "You're too funky Jerome" lui dira l'Artiste, amusé de le voir danser comme un dingue ! Il y a eu ensuite l'allumé qui a pris le micro pour hurler "je suis à côté de Love Symbol ! C'est qui le meilleur, c'est lui ou Michael Jackson? C'est lui ! ". Toute la salle est pétrifiée, ne sachant pas comment Prince allait réagir à cet incident. Le morceau se termine pourtant en apothéose, et là tout le monde pense que c'est la fin du spectacle. Il y a une nouvelle longue pause dans le noir. Dans les gradins des gens se lèvent et partent, soit pour rentrer soit pour aller tenter de prendre les meilleures places à l'aftershow. Mais les lumières ne se rallument pas, et surgit alors la douce musique de The One, dans une version simple mais efficace. Prince revient sur scène au piano, et dans le public on se pose beaucoup de questions. Est-ce le rappel final ? Va-t-il continuer à jouer ? Jusqu'à quelle heure ? N'a t-il pas déjà annoncé qu'il jouerait toute la nuit ? Mais où ? Qu'en est il de l'aftershow alors ? En tous cas le show se poursuit avec un medley au piano, qu'il termine avec Nothing Compares 2 U. Puis le groupe revient sur scène et de nouveaux titres s'enchainent tant le public est insatiable. Pendant Come On, ''Ophélie Winter sera invitée sur scène mais tétanisée par l'événement elle restera figée sur place, à tel point que l'Artiste, amusé, lui tendra son micro sur la phrase "if u ain't gonna sing..." (si jamais tu ne chantes pas...) Plus le temps passe et plus le public est hébété car un nouveau jam prend forme après ''Come On, basé sur l'inédit Mad de 1995. Le groove se termine sur une splendide version piano de Forever In My Life qui laisse le Zénith à genoux. On en aurait presque oublié les hits que Prince nous déroule alors comme un ruban sans fin : Let's Go Crazy - U Got The Look - Kiss - Gett Off... On se prend une claque à chaque morceau. L'intro de When Doves Cry ''surgit alors et on s'apprête à vivre un instant mémorable tant cela fait longtemps que l'on a pas entendu Prince chanter cette chanson. Mais l'Artiste stoppe tout et disparait quelques instants de scène. Nous restons en attente. La réponse viens vite: "Paris, la police nous demande d'arrêter de jouer, ils disent que nous devons rentrer chez nous !" En effet, il est déjà deux heures du matin et le Zénith n'a pas l'autorisation de rester ouvert plus longtemps. Un représentant de la Préfecture vient de demander d'interrompre le concert. L'Artiste, qui avait probablement abandonné son idée d'aftershow, voulait jouer toute la nuit dans cette salle et aurait réalisé ainsi une première dans sa carrière... Dommage pour nous ! Sont alors vite expédiés le jam "what will we do?" (que faisons-nous ?) puis les titres ''Baby I'm A Star et 1999. Il est alors presque 2h15 du matin. Après le show La sortie du Zénith se fait lentement et nous sommes dans un état pitoyable. Tout ceux qui ont pensé qu'à cause de l'heure tardive Prince raccourcirait son show en ont été pour leurs frais. En comptant les premières parties, on a quand même eu droit à plus de cinq heures de concert au total ! Ceci ajouté à l'attente dehors toute la journée sous le soleil, autant dire que nous n'étions pas frais. Dans l'incertitude au sujet de l'aftershow, on décide de filer aux Bains Douches juste au cas où... Sur place on y retrouve tous les copains qui sont déjà là, même le gars qui a hurlé "Michael Jackson". Devant les Bains une foule compacte s'est massée, pour tenter de pénétrer dans l'endroit. Quelques fans ont réussi à rentrer en payant 120 FF - 18 €, puis ils ressortent quelques minutes après en expliquant qu'aucun instrument n'est installé et que manifestement aucun concert n'aura lieu ici ce soir. Après avoir croisé quelques célébrités qui entrent ou sortent (des acteurs, des mannequins) nous voyons une limousine noire arriver et Prince fait son apparition. La foule se masse autour de lui, et comme il est vraiment minuscule il est presque impossible de le voir. Le service de sécurité fait barrage. Furtivement, il rentre dans les Bains sous les applaudissements. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les musiciens arrivent à leur tour. Mike Scott se dirige droit sur moi et serre quelques mains, j'en profite pour lui demander des infos : ils ont adoré le concert et le public français mais ils sont trop fatigués pour un aftershow ce soir. Cela confirme donc que le concert valait aussi pour l'aftershow. Une demi-heure après Prince ressort déjà des Bains, il remonte dans sa voiture et rentre probablement se coucher. Il est alors 4h15 et c'est le moment pour nous de retourner à la maison. Musiciens : Kirk A Johnson : batterie Morris Hayes : claviers Mike Scott : guitare Rhonda Smith : basse Marva King : choeurs Set list : Push It Up Jam Of The Year Talkin' Loud And Sayin' Nothing Let's Work Delirious Purple Rain Little Red Corvette I Would Die 4 U I Could Never Take The Place Of Your Man The Cross (intro) When You Were Mine The Ride Love Thy Will Be Done Funky 2001 : A Space Odissey (Also Spratch Zarathrusta) Days Of Wild (pause) The One Piano medley (the most beautiful girl in the world, diamonds and pearls, darling nikki...) Nothing Compares 2 U (speech) Take Me With U Come On (featuring Ophelie Winter) Mad Forever In My Life If I Was Your Girlfriend Let's Go Crazy She's Always In My Hair U Got The Look Kiss Gett Off Gett Off (Houstyle) When Doves Cry (intro) What will we do (jam) Baby I'm A Star 1999 Catégorie:Concerts en France Catégorie:Mes concerts Catégorie:1998